Should've Said No
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Song fic : When Jane found out Jake was cheating on her : R&R ? 3


Should've Said No

A/N: Hey I was listening to Taylor Swifts Should've Said No and realised this was the perfect song for it's complicated! Just a one shot song fic, for Liv xxx

Looking at a picture of her and Jake, Jane tried not to cry, she thought about the way they used to be, when they spent time together, had fun together, in her other hand a picture Jake had stuffed in the back of his office drawer, of him and a woman, much younger than herself, with long black hair and a beautiful, smooth clear face, along with trojan condoms, some careless wrappers, some still in the packet.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,_

_The smiles the flowers everything, _

_Has gone, _

_Yesterday I found out about you, _

_And even now just looking at you,_

_Feels wrong,_

As Jake opened the door in his smart suit and tie, he could tell something was wrong, the house was uncharacteristically silent.

"Jane? Are you in dear?" He asked placing his briefcase on the mahogany flooring. Taking a deep breath Jane summoned all her strength and stood, walking to the hallway. Jake could see her hurt, and immediately observed the picture she had in her now trembling hand.

"Jane...I can explain..." he said knowing there was no point in denying it.

"Please do Jake, explain to me why there is a picture of you and another woman, with your fucking tongues tangled... Explain why there are CONDOM wrappers in your drawer. Your a good lawyer Jake, but you're not THAT fucking good." she hissed.

"Look...it was in the past sweetheart...you were working all the time...I needed someone and she was just there...it was a moment of weakness!" he tried to explain.

_You say that the past is the past,_

_You needed one chance, _

_It was a moment of weakness, _

_And you said,_

_Yes._

Jane fell to the floor in tears unable to handle the fact that he had done it, he had committed the ultimate sin..._betrayal._

"Jane I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone, can't we just put it behind us?" Jake asked tears arising in his eyes.

"You want to put you cheating on me behind you? You think I'll just welcome you back with open arms Jake? Life doesn't work like that, I can't just forget what has happened to us!" She cried angrily.

"Let's not pretend you are the innocent party Jane, if you put out maybe I wouldn't have to go around having an affair!" He yelled at her, Jane looked absolutely heartbroken.

"So when you were fucking around with this other woman…did I even CROSS your mind Jake? Did you have any idea what you were going to put me through participating in that?" She asked, Jake looked down at the floor unable to give her a straight answer.

"For God's sakes at least LOOK at me!" She ordered

_You should've said no, _

_You should've gone home, _

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go,_

_You should've known that word,_

_About what you did with her,_

_Would get back to me,_

_And I should've been there,_

_In the back of your mind,_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

Jane's eyes filled up with tears once more from the whole day's events, her eyes were already swollen and pink from earlier this morning when she had found the incriminating evidence.

"Jane my darling, you know I would never want to hurt you, it was a stressful time at work , I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you, your beauty, your personality, your sparkle, if I didn't have that I would be nothing, I'm nothing without you Janey…" he said to her making tears trickle down her cheeks, you could tell he was a lawyer, what he said sounded _rehearsed_ like he knew what to say, what pushed her buttons into making her forgive him for what he had done to her. It enraged her that he thought he could just talk his way out of this, like things were going to get back to normal, back when they loved each other and were prepared to do anything just to please each other, it would never be the same between them, simply because there was _never _going to be a them.

_You can see that I've been crying,_

_Baby you know all the right things,_

_To say,_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe,_

_That we could ever be the same,_

Looking into Jake's eyes she didn't see love anymore, and she didn't feel it for him either, the only emotion she could express for him right now was hatred. She hated him, and wanted to hurt him, like he was hurting her right now.

"Jane I take everything back, I was weak, I shouldn't have been baby, you know if I could I would undo everything that has happened, but I can't, you're my wife Jane." He cried allowing his emotion to finally show through as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

_You say that you'd take it all back,_

_You had the one chance,_

_It was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said,_

_Yes._

"Husbands don't cheat on their wives." She hissed.

_You should've said no, _

_You should've gone home, _

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go,_

_You should've known that word,_

_About what you did with her,_

_Would get back to me,_

_And I should've been there,_

_In the back of your mind,_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

"Get out!" She yelled suddenly, having had enough; enough of his attitude, of his obviously rehearsed words, of his face around what is now her house. He went upstairs and packed his things, coming back down half an hour later, he tried to kiss her cheek, he was full of remorse and wished he hadn't done what he did, but he couldn't take it back, he was going to have to stay with Agnes. He walked out the door and shut it behind him, Jane stood thinking for a moment before running after him.

"JAKE!" She yelled after him, he turned around, a hopeful smile crossing his face.

"Was it worth it? Was she worth it?" She asked, the smile faded from Jake's face as he shook his head at her, before getting in the car and driving off.

_I can't resist,_

_Before you go tell me this,_

_Was it worth it,_

_Was she worth this?_

_Oh oh no, _

_No, no, no_

_No._

Jane was alone, tears streaking down her face. Immediately feeling a buzz in her pocket she opened a text

_Jakey:_

_I love you Janey_

_X_

As to which she texted back.

_It's too late._

Before stepping back inside and leaning against the doorframe, sighing, hurt, and now alone.

_You should've said no, _

_You should've gone home, _

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go,_

_You should've known that word,_

_About what you did with her,_

_Would get back to me,_

_And I should've been there,_

_In the back of your mind,_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

A/N: How'd you all like it, I thought it fit really well, Reviews? X

Charliie x


End file.
